


Like a Well-Oiled Engine

by Stealth_Noodle



Category: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Porn, Post-Canon, Team Ifrit, Temperature Play, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealth_Noodle/pseuds/Stealth_Noodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot to distract Luca from one of her airships. Good thing Rydia enjoys a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Well-Oiled Engine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raphiael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raphiael/gifts).



> Written for the September round of FFEX's Chocobo Races, for raphiael's prompt: "Luca/Rydia. Absolutely anything with them would be _amazing_ , but I think it would be especially awesome to see them teaching each other what they know best-- Rydia trying to capture what it's like to summon, Luca going into mechanics and engineering, each of them learning and growing from their time together."
> 
> Yeah, so I pretty much just made a beeline for porn.

It figured the engine would start acting up the day before Luca was supposed to show her work off to Cid. This was the first design she'd created and seen through construction without his coaching, and she was hellbent on making it flawless. How was she supposed to impress the world's greatest airship engineer when that strange little rattling noise kept sneaking into the engine's hum, like something tickling her ship's big metal throat?

She added a little more oil before revving the engine again. _Hum-hum-hum-rattle-hum._ Muttering words that would have scandalized her father, she lowed herself supine to the floor and scooted underneath the engine. Maybe she'd just missed tightening a nut or bolt. Couldn't hurt to tighten every last one of them again, just in case.

She'd scarcely gotten started when she heard the patter of bare feet, not nearly loud enough to belong to a dwarf. "It's late." Rydia's slender legs eclipsed the lantern light, throwing Luca's work into shadow. "I thought you just had 'one quick fix' to make?"

"Well, I was hoping it would be quick. You're in my light, hon."

Instead of stepping aside, Rydia crouched down and peered under the engine. Her wild hair gave her the silhouette of an Overworld plant. "Are you sure it's not just nerves?"

"Sure as slate. Here, listen." Luca shimmied out from under the engine and cranked it to life again. _Hum-hum-rattle-hum-rattle-hum._ Each wrong vibration made her grit her teeth. Without waiting for a response, she killed the engine and slid back beneath it.

Rydia was quiet a moment before sitting down on the floor, mostly out of Luca's light. "I didn't hear anything wrong."

"No offense, but you're not much of an engineer." Luca swapped her wrench for a smaller one as she added, "That'd be like me telling you the mystical forces don't feel out of alignment."

"I've never said anything that silly."

"You know what I mean. This has to be _perfect_."

"And _you_ have to get some rest and trust that you've done brilliant work. I've seen the _Emerald Flame_ fly; she's beautiful." Rydia's pale hand crept across the floor, casting long shadows, and came to rest on Luca's thigh. "Come to bed."

Bed sounded sorely tempting. "Can't. I've gotta fix this. Sorry, but you can't distract me."

"Can I try?" Rydia purred like the engine was supposed to and rubbed small, maddening circles with her thumb, just above Luca's knee.

Luca turned her wrench hard to cover the reason for her sharp intake of breath. A weak spot _and_ a challenge: Rydia played dirty. "You can _try_ ," she decided.

When she moved on to the next bolt, Rydia's hand massaged her inner thigh with just enough force to be felt through the fabric of her trousers. Luca set her jaw and twisted the wrench. Rydia's hand skimmed up to her belt and toyed with the buckle before sliding down the opposite leg. When Luca reached for the next wrench size, she felt a firmer, cooler pressure and glanced down to see Rydia drawing the wrench in question along the trail her fingers had blazed.

Playing dirty, indeed. Luca opted to skip that set of bolts and tighten those of the next size up.

"You're so tense," Rydia said, voice low and breathy. She drew the wrench up along the curve of Luca's hip. "Do you know what would help with that?"

"Fixing the problem that's making me tense?"

The air went briefly thick and metallic-tasting, as it always did when Rydia cast spells. Luca didn't have time to speculate before the wrench warmed to a temperature just shy of a uncomfortable and wandered down to the backs of her knees.

She gritted her teeth, turned the wrench, and realized that she'd just tried to tighten the same bolt three times in a row. No good. She'd been moving right to left, starting from the section farthest from the wall, so the next would be—

The hot wrench pressed against her crotch, rocking against her inseam. Luca nearly fumbled her own wrench. Clenching her fist tight around it, she bit her lip and pressed her shoulders into the floor. 

"Am I distracting you?" Rydia asked.

"Hmph." Bracing her knees against the underside of the engine kept Luca's hips from bucking. "Still hard at work." She locked onto a bolt and twisted, only to lose her grip when Rydia altered her rhythm, rubbing slow and hot on either side of the seam. For the first time in her life, Luca wished she'd worn a skirt to work.

"Hey," she said, then paused to steady her breathing. It didn't work well. "I, uh, I need that wrench now."

The wrench retreated slowly down the inside of her leg, and Luca couldn't stop her muscles trembling at its absence. "I should probably cool it off for you, then," Rydia replied, and the air near Luca's left elbow condensed into a little nest of ice. The warm metal hissed against it.

As Luca reached for the wrench, Rydia unbuckled her belt. Anticipation distracted as surely as sensation; without quite meaning to, Luca shifted her hips to let her trousers be tugged to her knees. The metal floor chilled her bare skin. Her hand went limp in the icy puddle as Rydia's head breached the triangle formed by thighs and fabric.

"Didn't you need that wrench?" Rydia's breath tickled the hair on Luca's mons, and lali- _ho_ , that was unfair. She wouldn't even be able to hear that rattle now, what with her pulse pounding in her ears.

"I'm getting to it," Luca replied, breaths a little ragged, staring intently at her next bolt. No amount of focus quite removed Rydia from her peripheral vision. "Can't rush good work." When she curled her half-numb fingers around the wrench, Rydia's briefly brushed them before pulling away amid a clatter of ice shards.

Rydia's arm curled around her thigh. Chunks of ice hit her abdomen and elicited a distinctly undwarven squeal; Luca's squirming sent trails of cold sliding down her hips. Instead of commenting, Rydia crunched loudly before running her frigid tongue between Luca's folds.

And that was it, really, for wrenches and repairs and nerves. Luca buried her hands in Rydia's hair as her world narrowed to lips sucking at her clit, shards of ice melting in her heat, a thawing tongue slipping deep inside. She arched her back and pushed her knees hard against the engine as she hit her peak.

She was still trembling when Rydia pressed a soft kiss to her mons and said, "Feel better now?"

"Definitely feeling distracted." Luca scooted out from under the engine and stretched her cramped muscles. There'd be some clean-up later—she would die right on the spot if Cid so much as suspected what she'd gotten up to here—but at the moment, this was not her most pressing concern.

Rydia rose with her and smiled, face flushed and lips swollen and glistening. Lying prone on the floor had pulled her nightshirt askew, exposing one of her breasts. Luca leaned in to lick the wetness from her lips, and Rydia pulled her the rest of the way into a kiss.

When they parted, Rydia walked her fingers up Luca's arm and let her lashes fall halfway over her Eidolon-touched eyes. "Come to bed now?"

Instead Luca tipped her backward over the engine. Rydia caught her balance on her elbows and let out a surprised little laugh, which broke into a moan when Luca kneaded her bare breast.

"I think your plan backfired," Luca murmured, bending to nip at Rydia's ear. "Bed's too far away, and I'm not leaving 'til I hear _some_ kind of purring in this engine room."


End file.
